Дочь Белого
«The Daughter of White» — песня, выпущенная Akuno-P 6 январе 2010 года. Эта четвёртая песня в цикле «Story of Evil» включает в себя рассказ о событиях как песни «The Daughter of Evil», так и песни «Regret Message». Сюжет В самом начале песни рассказывается о Клариссе: эту девушку не признают в родной деревне, Яцки, из-за белых волос. Несчастная хочет иметь друзей, об этом она просит дерево Элда. Однажды Кларисса находит девушку без сознания. После она узнает, что незнакомку зовут Микаэла. Кларисса и Микаэла становятся близкими подругами. Некогда несчастная и одинокая девушка теперь счастлива. Спустя некоторое время подруги переезжают в город и устраиваются на работу к Микине Фризис. Однажды особняк Фризисов посещает Кайл Марлон и знакомится с зеленоволосой Микаэлой. Они влюбляются друг в друга, из-за чего Кайл разрывает помолвку с Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш. Рилиан приказывает убить всех девушек с зелеными волосами. Кларисса единственная из всей своей деревни осталась жива. После революции в Люцифении Кларисса становится монахиней и живет в приморской церкви. Однажды она встречает таинственную девушку, назвавшуюся Рин. Девушки сдружились. Однако как-то ночью Кларисса услышала исповедь Рин и узнала, что ее подруга — Рилиан, «дочь зла». После этого, на пляже, Кларисса подходит сзади и собирается убить Рилиан ножом, однако что-то ее останавливает. Позже Кларисса признается, что не убила Рилиан, потому что узнала в бывшей принцессе себя, несчастную одинокую девушку. После этого монахиня отмечает, что Рилиан готовит гораздо лучше, чем раньше. В самом конце песни Кларисса утверждает, что она увидела кого-то знакомого на горизонте, когда занесла нож над Рилиан. Действующие лица *Кларисса (поет Йоване Хаку) *Микаэла (поет Хацуне Мику) *Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш (поет Кагамине Лен) *Элд (дух) *Микина Фризис (Мики) *Кайл Марлон (Кайто) *Аллен Авадония (Кагамине Лен) *Жермен Авадония (Мейко) Связанные песни '«The Daughter of Evil»' Песня «The Daughter of Evil» описывает действия принцессы Рилиан, ее репрессии против девушек с зелеными волосами. '«Tree Maiden ~Millennium Wiegenlied~»' «Tree Maiden ~Millennium Wiegenlied~» более подробно описывает жизнь и смерть Микаэлы, включая события из песни «The Daughter of White». Кстати, в тексте «Tree Maiden ~Millennium Wiegenlied~» есть отсылки к песне «The Daughter of White». '«Regret Message»' Песня «Regret Message» описывает о событиях на пляже после революции. В этой песне также видно раскаяние Рилиан. Альбомы Prelude to forest.jpg|Prelude to Forest|link=Prelude to Forest EVILS FOREST.png|Evils Forest|link=Evils Forest Evils Kingdom.jpg|Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom Интересные факты *Название песни является отсылкой к Дочери Зла и Рилиан, соединяющей сходство "Рин" и Клариссы: их одиночество. *Английское название песни, "Bystander", относится к внешней точке зрения Клариссы в основных событиях Истории Зла, не принимавшей непосредственного участия в этом и только наблюдая. *В кульминации песни, когда Кларисса собирается ударить Рин, колокол звонит три раза, символизируя три часа; казнь Аллена происходила в это же время, ссылаясь на его вмешательство в то время песни. *Аналогично, обе ситуации касаются действий Аллена ради предотвращения смерти Рилиан. *Обнаружение Клариссой Микаэлы повторяется в середине песни в её обнаружении Рин, хотя та отличается от первой по многим причинам. *Иронично, что белые волосы, которые Кларисса ненавидела, т.к. из-за них её оставляли одну, спасли её от Эльфегортского геноцида, но убили каждого вокруг неё, оставив ту снова одинокой и желающей смерти. *Её слова после встречи с Микаэлой повторяются в Tree Maiden ~Millennium Wiegenlied~ самой Микаэлой и были слышны во время финального припева песни; так же, обе песни начинаются с одной и той же строки: "Мне жаль, что я жива". Галерея Song PV= Alone.png|Clarith: alone in the world 102496.jpg|Clarith and Michaela Daughter.of.White.full.395714.jpg|Kyle falls in love with Michaela 264290 2223083417993 1288569 n.jpg|The Green Hunting Cry.png|Clarith discovers Riliane's secret Last_for_tonight.png|Clarith planning to stab Riliane |-| Misc= Akuno-46.png|Illustration for The Daughter of White in Evils Kingdom Категория:Песни Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Daughter of Evil